


Birthday Heist

by Codename_Rose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Rose/pseuds/Codename_Rose
Summary: It's Airi's birthday. A day she wished would never come since she always spent it alone. However, Akira would make sure she would never have to spend another birthday alone.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic. I've been deciding on what I should write and I figured I should write something for my birthday. This was what I came up with. Please be gentle with critisism and enjoy!

Airi couldn't help but groan as sunlight filtered through her window. She tried in vain to shield herself under her blankets to block out the sun, but that didn't help achieve the total darkness she wanted. She reached to grab her phone from her nightstand next to her bed. December 31 glared back at her.   
'Of course this day had to come,' she thought as she sighed in annoyance. Another birthday alone. It was no surprise to her that this year wouldn't be any different. Her mother left her with her grandfather shortly after she was born, but he never spent any time with her. Her half brother, Goro Akechi, sacrificed himself so the Phantom Thieves could steal Shido's heart, and Masayoshi Shido, her father, was arrested after confessing his crimes. Last year crushed any hope of spending her birthday with someone. She thought she would be spending it with Akira, but he ended up turning himself in to the police to protect the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Airi and the rest of her friends worked tirelessly to get him out, so she really didn't have time to worry about her birthday.   
Airi's phone lit up as she received tons of text messages from her friends.   
Ann: Happy birthday, Airi!   
Haru: Happy birthday, Airi-chan!   
Ryuji: Wait, it's her birthday?   
Ann: Leave it to Ryuji to be so insensitive.   
Ryuji: Shut up! It's not my fault that no one told me!   
Ryuji: Anyway, happy birthday, Aiai.   
Futaba: Airi, happy birthday! You're having cake, right? Don't forget to save me some!   
Yusuke: Can't you think of something other than cake? Also, happy birthday, Airi.   
Futaba: Shut up, Inari!   
Makoto: Would you two stop fighting?   
Makoto: I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Airi!   
Airi: Thanks guys. It means a lot that you remembered.   
Ryuji: Where's Akira? I thought he would be the first one to wish Aiai a happy birthday.   
Futaba: He wasn't at Leblanc this morning.   
Haru: Did he forget?   
Airi closed the group chat. It wasn't like Akira to forget something important. She sighed in disappointment as tears began to well up in her eyes. Of all people to forget, why did it have to be Akira? Before she could wallow in her sadness, her phone lit up again. 'It's probably the others asking if I'm okay,' she thought as she opened her messages. What she didn't expect was a brief text from Akira telling her to come outside. She sent a text back saying to wait while she got ready. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She grabbed her phone and headed out the door and was met with a smiling Akira.   
"Happy birthday, Treasure."   
"Everyone thought you forgot," Airi said while smiling.   
"I know. Sorry about that, but I was busy." Airi looked at hi skeptically.   
"Busy doing what exactly?"   
Akira smirked as he grabbed her hand. "You'll see."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Airi looked at Akira quizzically as they stood outside Leblanc.   
"Akira, why are we here?" Her question, however, wasn't answered as Akira motioned her inside. Reluctantly, she complied and walked into an empty Leblanc. Airi looked back at Akira, confused.   
"Akira, there's no-" Airi didn't get to finish as the lights were suddenly turned on and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. Airi stared at her friends, speechless. They went through all this trouble just for her? This knowledge made tears start to run down her face.   
"A-Airi, what's wrong!?" Ann said panicked. The rest of them surrounded her trying to figure out why she was crying. They all comforted her until she calmed down.   
"Y-you guys did this for me? Thank you so much!" Airi exclaimed as she tried to wipe her tears.   
"Akira told us about the party while we were texting you," Yusuke explained.   
"We went to buy the party supplies while you two were on your way here," said Haru.   
"I didn't want you to be alone today," said Akira. Airi started to cry again as she went to hug Akira.   
"Enough standing around! We have a birthday to celebrate!" exclaimed Futaba.   
Maybe Airi could get used to celebrating her birthday with others.


End file.
